


First Steps

by Missfoxx21



Series: Of Doombots and Androids [1]
Category: Fantastic Four, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Android Jarvis, Assistant Darcy Lewis, BAMF Darcy Lewis, Darcy is the fandom bicycle and I love it, Doom is Impressed, Doom is not an asshole, F/M, To Pepper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 18:19:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2318879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missfoxx21/pseuds/Missfoxx21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Darcy's first big party as Pepper's assistant happens to be at the Latverian Embassy in New York, she has the right to be a little nervous. Meanwhile, Jarvis is getting some big upgrades. Could be the beginning of a bigger series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Steps

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so this isn't my first fanfic but it is my first one in this verse so I'm gonna keep it short and sweet. Totally Unbeta'd but screw it. Also, I'm only going by what I remember of Doom from a combo of the comics, the movie, and the marvel wiki.

If Tony Stark frowned as the cybernetics he was attempting to improve on twitched. Again. There were soft whirrs and clicks all around him as his AI busied itself...himself? As JARVIS kept busy in the lab. "Jarv." He said as he sat back from his work. He pushed the goggles off of his head. "Buddy, you're at about a ten and I need you at a six if you want me to finish this within the next week, m'kay?" The sounds paused for a moment, then a few necessary ones resumed.

"My apologies, sir." Came the voice from all around him. "I did not mean to disturb your work." Tony shook his head.

"Nah I get it. This is about Lewis, right? She's going to the Embassy with Pepper." The sounds stuttered again.

"I beg your pardon, sir?" Though it was stated in the same monotone as always, there was a hint of...something in the AI's tone. Something almost human that hadn't been as apparent since the bombshell of an intern affectionately known as Hurricane Darcy had swept into the tower and their lives. She had made it her mission to get to know the AI, to befriend it...him. It? Tony had never treated JARVIS as if he were just another program or invention. JARVIS was his partner, his pal, one of his dearest friends. However, Darcy had asked JARVIS about the music he liked, if he had watched much tv, what he enjoyed. While Tony had originally been worried this would lead to the AI overloading himself, instead he flourished. He connected more readily to the rest of the team as they made their way back to New York, none more so than Darcy herself. "I'm afraid I don't know what you're-"

"Save it. I like her too. If not for the blood tests coming back negative, I'd wonder if she was my own flesh and blood." Tony had insisted Pepper take the girl under her more-than-capable wing, to which Pepper had readily agreed. She had been looking for a good assistant and Darcy filled the role as if she had been made for it. She wrangled him, Bruce, and Jane like a pro, was able to keep Steve up to date on current events (the super soldier had confided that she'd helped him fill then slowly cross off at least three pages of his little notebook), and even the spysassins liked her. Natasha had been giving the girl lessons in escaping danger, eluding capture, and keeping herself safe with only the bare essentials. 

"Indeed. Miss Lewis is..." The pause made Tony nervous. It meant that JARVIS was thinking. Hard. He had access to nearly every dictionary and thesaurus in the world and it took him time to come up with the right word. "Remarkable." The AI concluded. Tony's project twitched a bit. Was that a smile?

"JARVIS. Are you sweet on Lewis?" He didn't mean to sound so incredulous but he had never thought the AI he had programmed would be able to love  _him_ let alone someone else! "Is that why you kept pushing this forward? You...You sly dog." Still, he can't say he didn't see the signs. It had just been too strange, too incomprehensible to consider before this.

"Sir?" Questioned the AI. He sounded worried. "My apologies if I overstepped my bounds or exceeded my programming." Tony waved it off.

"Nah. I'm happy for you. Lewis is great. A bit mouthy but..." Here, Tony made a motion with his hands that was supposed to resemble Darcy's curvaceous figure. "You told her yet?"

"I had been planning to wait until the project was completed, Sir. It was...to be the second thing I did." Tony raised a brow at the ceiling. 

"And what would the first be?" The whirring and clicking had come back, but it seemed less nervous than before.

"To...hug my father, Sir." Tony went silent, then, put his goggles back on. Not that he had any reason to hide his eyes. 

"Still need you at a six or lower, Jarv."

"Understood, sir."

* * *

 

Darcy Lewis glanced at her reflection in the window one last time as the limo pulled up to the Latverian Embassy. She had on a very professional little black dress that hugged her in all the right places without making her look like she was trying too hard. Her lipstick was a perfect red and she had spent the last week breaking in the red pumps she was currently wearing. She and Pepper had been at the salon to have their hair coiffed. While Darcy insisted Pepper looked better, she couldn't deny that they were both knockouts. 

"You remember what to do in case things go wrong?" Pepper smiled at the young woman next to her. "It really won't be that bad and Doom tends to keep from causing trouble when he's throwing the party. Though you can never tell just what that man is thinking."

Darcy nodded. "At the first sign of trouble, we both hit our panic buttons, find one another and stick together. We get out ASAP with as many other guests as we can manage while keeping our heads low. One of us gets captured...we still try to get out so we can tell the others. Leave them to the stupid heroics." She really hoped her first big night out wouldn't end like that, but if it did, well...She couldn't say that she wasn't surprised. Happy opened the door for them and waved them off as the two women walked inside. They left their coats with the attendant of the coat room, then made their way to the ballroom. People from all political circles milled about, chatting while nibbling on hors d'oeuvres or sipping from Champagne glasses. One or two came over to greet Pepper and her assistant.

After about thirty minutes of "polite" conversation, Darcy found herself growing bored. No one actually seemed interested in in-depth conversation. At least, not with her. Whenever she tried to add something or bring up anything, she was brushed off. It was starting to get irritating. Just as she was about to ask Pepper if she could duck out for the night, Doom finally made his way over. He strode through the room as if he owned it (which he technically did, but still,  _c'mon_!) and stopped in front of SI's CEO. 

"Doom welcomes you and is pleased you decided to grace us with your presence, Miss Potts." He nodded to her politely, then glanced Darcy's way. Doom was an imposing man. He was tall and wore a cape over heavy metal body armor, his face hidden behind a heavy mask. His gaze seemed to pierce through her and if she had been the Darcy of a few years ago, she might have run. But Destroyers and Alien Elves and meeting the Avengers had strengthened her. "And who," Doom asked, "Is your lovely companion?"

She held out her hand with a big smile. "Darcy Lewis, Pepper's girl Friday. Just started recently. And may I say, the mask and cape is a lot cooler in person than on tv." Doom seemed a bit surprised but shook her hand.

"Doom thanks you, Miss Lewis. Are you enjoying the evening?" A part of her said to keep being polite, even with her lack of verbal filter already kicking in...but she'd had enough politeness for one night.

"Mostly. Only no one wants to debate the pros and cons of Scotland becoming its own country and how that will affect the people living there. I mean, the UK is threatening to cut people's pensions, what the hell's up with  _that,_ right?" Pepper stared at her, sighed, then turned to get another glass of champagne. Doom also stared and Darcy could have sworn she felt him smiling behind the mask.

"No? Perhaps they wish to focus on more domestic concerns. Such as this..Ferguson situation that is being terribly mishandled." He shook his head slightly. "It is their own fault, however. When leaders neglect their people, they have only themselves to blame when they revolt. Doom makes no such mistakes."

"Tell me about it!" Darcy felt her heartbeat going nuts. Not only was she finally getting to talk politics...but with Victor von Doom of all people! "I actually had a few ideas about how they could fix things but no one wants to listen to me."

"Doom would be more than happy to discuss this with you. Doom is also unimpressed by the simple platitudes he has shared with the other guests until this point." Oh he was definitely smiling behind his mask. Sure, the guy was a supervillain, had a bigger ego than Loki himself, and could probably kill anyone here within a heartbeat...but she'd be damned if he wasn't charming.

"If you're sick of it, then why do you keep throwing shindigs like this?" She sipped her drink, a smile still on her face, but this one more natural. 

"It assures Doom of his continued superiority." Now there was a hint of a smirk in his tone and she had to laugh. Part of it was from disbelief, part was from just how damn smug he sounded. Not that she could fault him. "Now, you said you had suggestions for fixing such situations. Doom wishes to hear them." Happily, Darcy obliged. She and Doom spoke for the rest of the night about all sorts of topics ranging from global politics to the pros and cons of ultimate power. Darcy couldn't remember ever having so much fun while working, except for the times she interned with Jane.

As Pepper made her way back over, Darcy handed Doom her card. "Call me some time. Or email me, whatever. I need to link you to the Evil Overlord's guide some time. I think you'd get a kick out of it." Doom chuckled and gently grasped her hand as he took the card, then pressed her hand to where his mouth would be on his mask. THe cool metal sent shivers up her spine.

"Doom will be sure to do so. Have a safe trip home, Miss Lewis."  
  
"At this point, Doc? Call me Darcy." He nodded and released her hand, then, in true Doom fashion, swept his way out of the room. Darcy watched him go with a smile on her face. She had befriended a supervillain. Score! Hopefully next time Doombots attacked the city, she'd be on his no-kill list. She returned to Pepper's side and the two made their way outside.

"So..." Started Pepper. "You and Doom seemed...chummy." Darcy shrugged.

"Guy's got opinions. Some I agreed with, some not. Still, he didn't treat me like I was a complete idiot. I mean, it's Doom so ego is to be expected, but...I felt like he at least took me a little bit seriously. It was really refreshing. Most of these stuffed shirts only see a pair of nice tits and a fine ass to match. Which I have, by the by, but I like to pretend there's more to me than just that." Pepper seemed unsure, but nodded.

"If you say so. Just...be careful, okay? I don't want to see you getting hurt."

Darcy grinned. "Don't you worry, boss lady. Careful is my middle name."

"Really? I thought your middle name was Caprice." Darcy laughed at Pepper's smile.

"Nice, boss. Hold that against me forever, why don't you?" The two were driven home, laughing all the way. All in all, the party had been a great success.

* * *

 

When Darcy got back to her apartment in the tower, JARVIS turned the lights on for her. "Miss Darcy, I had your pantry and your toiletries restocked to your specifications while you were away. Is there anything else I can do?" Darcy smiled and shook her head.

"Nah, thanks J." She had insisted on him calling her by her first name when she first met him, even if he had to put a Miss in front of it. "I think I just wanna wash off and call it a night." She always spoke to one of the cameras in the room, as if she were trying to look him in the eye. It was something he always appreciated, even if he had no idea why.

"Of course. How was your evening?" He had been monitoring her as best as he could without giving away his position in the embassy's camera network. Still, even if she knew he had been there, he wanted to hear it from her.

"Pretty good. Doom's not that bad...you know, for a bad guy. I can see why he's so good at running a country. And he's never even read the Evil Overlord list, can you believe that?!" She smiled and while JARVIS was happy that she was happy, the fact that Dr. Victor von Doom of all people had brought this happiness to her was...unsettling. "Anyway, I'm fine for now. Tomorrow I'll tell you more if you want."

"I would be most pleased to hear more of your evening tomorrow." She made her way to the shower and out of his sight. The bathrooms, though they had cameras, were ones he only tried to activate in emergencies. That and...it felt wrong to spy on her there. He couldn't explain why, but it simply did. Still, the AI had much to ponder over. She had sparked Doom's interest. Not that he was surprised, Darcy was wonderful and interesting and her laugh could light even the darkest room. Still, next week could not come soon enough. And upstairs, in Tony's lab, a half-made android, still only a bare skeleton at this point, smiled.

Soon, he would tell her. He only hoped it wouldn't be too late.


End file.
